Stay With You
by VanHunhan2
Summary: Betapa bodohnya aku, baru menyadari dia -seseorang dimasa lalu- ternyata seorang malaikat yang terjebak dalam tubuh rapuh itu. /KyuHan/HunHan/HaeMin etc cameo couple.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Van_Hunhan

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun - Xi Luhan

Cameo : Oh Sehun, Xiumin/Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T+

NOTE: for rp Luhan, nih gue udah bikinin ff buat lu. Cerita gue ngarang, lu suka apa kagak, ya bodo' #plak

Becanda. Gue bikin ceritanya sesuai dengan ide gue sendiri, pengalaman lu gue taruh tapi Cuma dikit. Lainnya ide gue sendiri. Semoga lu suka ;)

_**THIS IS YAOI FICT. HATE ? JUST LEAVE ;)**_

_**NO COPAS , NO PLAGIARISM !**_

_**ENJOY :)**_

~ backsound : A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

...=^ **Stay With You** ^=...

Luhan pov

"Ge , yang nulis itu gege kan ? Jawab jujur." ucap namja didepanku dengan hati-hati.

"N..ne. Nan neo johahae, sehun~a" jawabku gugup. Saking gugupnya, tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku yang berkeringat dingin.

"Mian ge. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat dan gege. Tidak lebih." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dan menggumamkan kata 'Gwaenchana' padanya.

Setelah itu Sehun berbalik meninggalkanku sendiri ditaman. Sementara aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan, biasa di panggil Luhan. Aku salah satu anggota trainer dari agency ternama dari korea. Namja yang meninggalkanku ditaman adalah Oh Sehun.

Namja yang diam-diam sudah kusukai dari tahun kedua aku menjadi trainer. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya karena menolakku. Akulah yang bodoh. Menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang tak pernah menatap ke arahku. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap saja nekat menulis surat cinta untuknya.

Ini memang bukan salahnya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis dalam diam ditaman itu. Dadaku sesak. Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, tapi tak kusangka akan semenyakitkan ini. Badanku terasa lemas, mataku sembab, dan air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Menyesal, marah, sedih, dan malu tercampur menjadi satu.

Sebuah tangan menyalurkan sapu tangan padaku. Segera kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya kaget.

"Segera lap air matamu itu. Namja tak seharusnya menangis." kata orang itu. Aku hanya menatap sapu tangannya tanpa berniat mengambilnya. Dia mengingatkanku pada anak itu.

"Aish.." gerutunya lalu memberikan sapu tangan itu langsung ke tanganku kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sosoknya mulai menghilang ke luar taman. Dia memang benar. Namja tak seharusnya menangis. Namja tak seharusnya menyukai namja. Tapi, dia... mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Aku menyeka airmataku lalu meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu tangisku malam itu.

.

Author pov

Sejak hari itu, Luhan lebih memilih untuk menjadi lebih pendiam. Dia hanya akan membalas perkataan orang lain dengan sekedarnya atau dengan senyum.

Tak ada lagi Luhan yang selalu manja, tak ada lagi Luhan yang cengeng. Para teman terdekatnya pun lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya. Mereka sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan berubah. Pernah amber bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut sambil menggumamkan 'gwaenchana'. Luhan lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya untuk berlatih ketimbang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Hal yang selalu dijadikannya alasan untuk menghindari pertanyaan teman-temannya.

.

Selasa, DD/MM/2011 , 8 PM KST.

Hari ini Lee Sooman akan merekrut anggota debut yang baru. Para trainer disuruh berkumpul di ruangan dance utama di gedung SM. Tentu hal ini menyebabkan para trainer dilanda kegelisahan.

Sekitar 10 menit, Sooman beserta anggota Super Junior -minus Heechul, Hangeng dan Kibum tentunya- mulai memasuki ruangan. Sontak para trainer langsung membentuk barisan rapi.

"Hari ini seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan membentuk sebuah anggota debut baru." mulai Sooman. "Manajer Kim. Silahkan bacakan nama-nama yang akan direkrut."

Namja setengah baya yang disebut Manajer Kim, maju dua langkah ke depan sambil membuka map ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Berikut nama-nama yang akan menjadi anggota debut yang baru."

"Kim Joonmyeon..." ucap manajer Kim dan langsung dibalas 'yes' oleh seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun... Park Chanyeol... Do Kyungsoo... Kim Jongin... Oh Sehun... Huang Zi Tao... Zhang Yixing... Kim Jongdae... Kim Minseok... Wu Yifan... dan yang terakhir Xi Luhan."

"Nama-nama yang tadi sudah disebut silahkan tinggal di tempat. Dan untuk yang lain mohon maaf. Kalian belum terpilih. Silahkan kembali ke ruangan dance masing-masing." titah Sooman diikuti anggukan lemah oleh para trainer yang tidak disebutkan namanya.

Sekarang diruangan itu hanya ada Sooman, Manajer Kim, Super Junior, dan anggota debut yang baru.

"EXO. Nama grup kalian." mulai Manajer Kim.

"Tentu kalian sangat tahu betapa susahnya kerja keras kalian selama menjadi trainer disini dalam jangka waktu lama." jeda Manajer Kim menatap para namja didepannya. Lalu dilanjutkan menjelaskan seluruh tetek bengek perkara persiapan tentang konsep grup mereka.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 2 grup yang akan debut di 2 negara yang berbeda pula."

"Wu Yi Fan, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan, dan Huang Zi Tao akan debut di China dengan nama EXO M. Sementara lainnya akan debut di Korea dengan nama EXO K."

Penjelasan Manajer Kim membuat Luhan diam-diam bersorak dalam hati. Senang karena dirinya akan jarang bertemu dengan Sehun meskipun mereka satu tim. Sementara itu, Manajer Kim terus saja mengarahkan mereka selama sekitar 20 menit.

"Yang terakhir, tiap-tiap dari kalian akan mempunyai mentor. Dipilih secara random. " setelah Sooman berkata seperti itu, Sungmin membawa wadah kaca berbentuk bulat yang didalamnya terdapat bola pimpong dengan satu angka tiap masing-masing.

"Maju, ambil, bacakan dari kau Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon maju dan mulai mengambil satu bola. "Nomor 1."

"Next." Giliran baekhyun yang mengambil bola, dan mendapat nomor 6. Chanyeol nomor 7, Kyungsoo nomor 3, Jongin nomor 9, Sehun nomor 12, Tao nomor 5, Yixing nomor 2, Jongdae nomor 8, Minseok nomor 4, Yifan nomor 10 dan Luhan mengambil bola paling terakhir, nomor 11.

"Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Henry, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Ikuti urutannya. Jadi Leeteuk akan menjadi mentor Joonmyeon, dan seterusnya. Jaah.. semoga berhasil." Setelahnya, Sooman dan Manajer Kim meninggalkan ruangan dance utama, menyisakan anggota EXO dan Super Junior.

Masing-masing anggota EXO menghampiri mentor mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan gelisah. Luhan masih malu untuk menampakkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun lagi. Kejadian waktu itu membuatnya harus menyimpan wajahnya dari sunbaenya itu.

Tak ada interaksi apa-apa antara Kyuhyun dan Luhan hingga semua meninggalkan ruangan untuk pulang. Luhan memang malu, tapi rasa canggung lebih dibencinya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mentornya.

"Annyeonghaseyeo sunbae. Mohon bantuannya." Luhan membungkuk memberi salam sopan.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan menghampiriku. Cih~" balas Kyuhyun enteng.

"Cheseonghamnidah." Luhan membungkuk lagi meminta maaf. Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dirinya terlalu malu untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Ini kesalahan kedua yang dilakukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Sudahlah. Sudah larut. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucapnya sembari menggandeng tangan Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tangannya begitu hangat. Omo~ Luhan babo. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan.." Luhan menggeleng cepat membuat Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum. Senyum yang begitu 'sesuatu'.

Kedua insan itu menuju mobil Kyuhyun dibasement lalu menuju ke apartement Luhan. 15 menit perjalanan, nampak sebuah gedung apartement sekitar 20 lantai.

"Gomawo sunbae. Tapi sunbae tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa memanggil taksi atau naik bus."

"Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan mobil.

"Ne ?"

"Panggil aku Hyung. Dan aku bisa saja membiarkanmu naik taksi atau bus. Tapi bagaimana jika kau diculik atau diapa-apakan oleh orang jahat? Itu akan lebih merepotkanku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan mengantar-jemput dirimu selama masa traine. Araseo ?" katanya panjang lebar dengan mimik datar.

"Cih, apa-apaan dia ? Dia pikir aku yeoja, huh?" Luhan membatin dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ne araseo. Geurigu, Gomawpta Hyung." jawabnya menampilkan eyesmile.

"Sekarang masuklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan pelan. DEG. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Segera dia menundukan wajahnya dan keluar mobil.

Tapi sebelum pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menariknya. CUP~ Luhan membelalakan matanya. 'Apa aku bermimpi?' tanyanya dalam mencium bibirnya. BIBIRNYA.

3 detik kemudian, Luhan melepaskan ciuman itu dan refleks menampar wajah Kyuhyun. Luhan spontan menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung membungkuk meminta maaf dengan takut. Sementara yang ditampar kembali menampilkan smirknya.

"Ch..Cheseongeyo sunbaenim" ucapnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Luhan masuk kedalam gedung apartementnya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Mianhae, aku mencuri first kissmu." Kyuhyun menggumamkan perkataan yang pernah diucapkan Luhan lalu melajukan mobil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan pov

BRAK. Ku banting pintu kamar aprtementku dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Oh ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam ? Harus mendapat mentor yang tidak ingin kutemui, lalu dia mengambil first kissku.

Mataku memanas. Butiran kristal bening lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Seharusnya ciuman pertama diberikan untuk orang yang kucintai. Bukan seseorang yang bahkan jarang kutemui.

Dia sungguh keterlaluan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Cheongmal paboo~" teriakku lantang. Tak peduli para tetangga akan menceramahiku. 10 menit menangis membuatku semakin mengantuk. Berendam 10 menit bukan ide yang buruk untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"ahh~" desahku saat seluruh tubuhku masuk kedalam air hangat. Menutup mata dan merasakan kehangatan diseluruh tubuhku. Tiba-tiba memori kejadian tadi singgah diotakku. Wajahku terasa memanas. Kusentuh pelan permukaan bibirku. Ciuman tadi, hanya ciuman ringan. Tidak ada nafsu, bahkan membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Aish, aku rasa aku mulai gila." gerutuku dan menyudahi kegiatan berendam. Kukenankan piyama putih dengan motif pinochio dan beranjak tidur.

.

Kyuhyun pov

Mataku mengerjap pelan saat menyadari kebisingan wekerku. Mematikan penyetelnya dan melihat angka yang tertera pada weker itu.

"Jam 6. Xi Luhan, apa kau sudah bangun ?" aku terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian semalam. Matanya yang terbelalak, wajah yang memerah, dan tindakan shocknya benar-benar membuatku semakin gemas. Tapi aku senang, aku menjadi first kissnya. Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Sudah 3 tahun kuawasi dirinya. Namja yang pernah kutemui ditaman.

_Flashback on_

**Kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali kesini. Dari kejauhan, mataku menangkap sosok 2 orang namja. Sepertinya salah satunya sedang menyatakan cinta. Aku hanya menonton, mengawasi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Bukan ingin menjadi penguntit, tapi mengawasi saja tak masalah bukan ?**

**"Ge , yang nulis itu gege kan ? Jawab jujur." ucap namja yang lebih tinggi. Matanya terlihat seperti orang mengantuk dan datar.**

**"N..ne. Nan neo johahae, sehun~a" ahh, sepertinya namja itu yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Menarik.**

**"Mian ge. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat dan gege. Tidak lebih." tolaknya dengan wajah dingin kemudian pergi keluar taman.**

**Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Bagaimana tidak? Ini seperti drama romansa yang sering ditonton Sungmin Hyung saat hampir tengah malam. Saat sedang terkekeh pelan, tiba-tiba...**

**DEG. Apa ini ? Isakan pelan lolos dari mulutnya dan itu membuat dadaku berdesir sakit. Tangan kanan kutujukan pada dada kiri. Jantungku berdegup cepat. "Cinta ? Secepat inikah ? Bukan. Tidak mungkin." Aku berkutat dengan pikiranku. Disisi lain aku menolak, hanya saja aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Dia mengingatkanku pada anak itu. **

**Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke arahnya, dia masih menunduk. Tepat berada didepannya aku mengulurkan tanganku memberikan sapu tangan. "Segera lap air matamu. Namja tidak seharusnya menangis."**

**Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. DEG DEG. Demi apapun, aku seperti melihat malaikat. Mata bulat, bentuk wajah yang sempurna, hidung mancung, dan tubuh ramping. Tunggu? Luhan! Ya, pasti dia. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan dia masih tetap sama. Polos dan cantik. Jadi selama ini dia ada disini. Sungguh bahkan dia lebih cantik dari para yeoja dan namja. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap yang tercantik. **

**Aku menggeleng cepat, untung saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Dari tadi dia hanya menunduk setelah melihat wajahku sekitar tiga detik. **

**"Aish..." kutaruh sapu tangan langsung ketangannya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan tangannya kecil dan halus. **

**Aku mulai menjauh berjalan keluar taman. Agak tidak rela meninggalkannya. Sesaat aku menoleh kebelakang. Dia masih menunduk sedih. Dia sungguh... rapuh. **

**Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya. Hal yang disukainya, makanan favorit, hewan yang disukainya, tempat tinggal, asal-usul keluarga, sampai tipe namja idealnya. Aku mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang sangat kuhafal, dia suka mengasingkan diri. Dia suka menyibukkan diri dengan latihan. Dan dia sangat suka menunduk. **

**Pernah kupergoki dirinya sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil memakan sandwich, sendirian. "Tenanglah malaikatku. Tidak akan lama lagi, kau tidak akan sendirian seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu merasa kesepian." janjiku dalam hati dan tersenyum lembut. **

_Flashback off_

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Ingatan tentangnya selama 3 tahun ini, tak ada satupun yang kulewati. Semuanya kusimpan dalam otakku.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan menjemputnya." aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kegiatan membersihkan tubuh dipagi hari. Kaos v-neck bir langit dan jeans putih melekat ditubuhku sekarang. Langsung kusambar kunci mobil Porsche Carerra GT kesayanganku dan menuju apartement sang Princess.

.

Auhtor pov

Matahari bersinar dari ufuk timur dengan cukup terang. Menandakan bahwa waktu sudah cukup siang. Sosok cantik mulai megerjapkan matanya. Merenggangkan badannya lalu mulai menengok ke arah jam.

"SUDAH JAM 7 ! XI LUHAN BABO" kataku panik dan melompat menuju kamar mandi. Sekita 5 menit, aku sudah siap dengan mengenakan kaos spandek berwarna putih dan jeans hitam.

Handphone bermerek iPhone 5 miliknya langsung disambarnya dan dimasukkan kedalam ransel kecil.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuknya bergegas menuju keluar apartement. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mmatanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing.

"Aish.. Aku lupa kalau dia bilang dia akan menjemputku" gumamnya pelan. Diam-diam merutuk dalam hati karena membuat kesalahan yang baru. Luhan berjalan cepat menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyeo sunbaenim. Mian, aku telat."

"Berapa nomor ponselmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada agak kesal.

"Ne ?... 02XX XXX XXX" awalnya Luhan sedikit bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung bertanya no handphonenya, namun dia memilih diam dan mengatakan nomor ponselnya yang langsung disimpan Kyuhyun.

"Berapa nomor kamarmu ?"

"Yee ?... Nomor 120" ucap Luhan dengan nada takut-takut.

"Ok. Naiklah" Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju ke gedung SM.

Jarak dari apartement Luhan cukup jauh. Memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Dalam perjalanan mereka, tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Keduanya diam dan fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun fokus menyetir sementara Luhan memandang ke luar jendela.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal untuk Luhan. Tentang ciuman tadi malam. Dia ingin sekali tahu tujuan Kyuhyun menciumnya. Cintakah ? Sayang untuk seorang adik ? Atau hanya main-main.

"Sunb.."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung" belum juga Luhan menyelesaikan kata pertamanya, sudah dipotong oleh Kyuhyun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ok, itu mungkin memang salahnya.

"Hyung.." panggil Luhan lagi.

"Hmm ?"

"Eumm.. Itu.." nada Luhan agak takut-takut untuk menanyakan hal tersebut

"..." Kyuhyun diam menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku ?" tanyanya dengan suara sangat pelan, lebih pelan dari berbisik.

"Hmm ?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, pura-pura tidak mendengar jelas yang ditanyakan Luhan.

"Eum, Aniyo. Itu.. Kenapa hyung menanyakan nomor hp dan kamarku ?' tanya Luhan ulang dengan mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Agar aku bisa menghubungimu untuk membangunkanmu. Supaya aku tidak lagi menunggu selama setengah jam diparkiran." jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Hmm, mianhae." Ada rasa penyesalan dari Luhan karena telah membuat Kyuhyun menunggu.

"Dan jika handphonemu tidak kau angkat, maka aku akan datang ke apartementmu dan mengguyurmu dengan air. Araseo?" Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tidak ingin membayangkan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mengguyurnya dengan air ketika dia masih berada dialam mimpi.

"Ne, araseo." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan antara keduanya hingga tiba di gedung SM.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil. Keduanya keluar secara bersamaan. Luhan mengekori Kyuhyun menuju ke arah Sungmin dan Donghae yang kebetulan baru datang.

"Annyeong maknae. Wah wah, kau sungguh mentor yang baik hati. Datang bersama dengan hoobaemu." sambut Donghae.

"Aniyo hyung. hanya saja dia agak pemalas. Jadi aku harus repot mengantarnya kemari." pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merutuki sang mentor dalam hati. 'Apa-apaan dia, siapa juga yang ingin diantar olehnya, dan siapa pula yang dia sebut pemalas itu. Dasar mentor babo.'

"Annyeonghaseyeo sunbaenim. Nan Xi Luhan imnidah." hormat Luhan memperkenalkan diri pada Donghae dan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum berbeda dengan namja ikan berstatus seme yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'sesuatu'.

"Luhan yaa, kau sudah punya pacar ? Kau mau jadi pacarku ?" Donghae mendekat berdiri disebelah Luhan. Berkedip sebelah mata dan mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Ye...? ahh itu..." ucapnya gugup (atau takut?) sambil menunduk.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Latihan vocalmu akan segera dimulai. Babo." Kyuhyun mulai masuk kedalam dengan langkah cepat. Luhan membungkuk hormat pada Donghae dan Sungmin, lalu kembali mengekori Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan kedua main vocal yang kebingungan itu.

"Ada apa dengan maknae itu ? Moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Hoksi ..."

"Mollayo. Kaja kita juga masuk. Aku harus mengajarkan Tao beberapa gerakan taekkyon seperti permintaannya." ajak Sungmin ceria, yang sebenarnya mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Luhan atau tidak. Terlalu sakit jika memang pernyataan itu memang fakta.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

RnR ^^

Vynhi datang dengan cerita baru. Crack couple? Ne! Vynhi anti mestrim #plak

Gunakan kritik/saran dalam kata yang sopan dan tidak menyinggung. ANTI BASH~

Ingetin kalo ada kata yang eneuk, atau typo. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Van_Hunhan

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun - Xi Luhan

Cameo : Oh Sehun, Xiumin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T+

**THIS IS YAOI FICT. HATE ? JUST LEAVE ;)**

**NO COPAS , NO PLAGIARISM !**

**ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 2 **

BRAK! Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan kasar membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. 'ada apa dengannya ?' Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Kyuhyun duduk disofa sambil memainkan pspnya memasang wajah dingin. Keduanya diam ditempat. Luhan ingin membuka suara tapi terlalu takut.

"Eum, sunbae.. ehh maksudku hyung. Kapan kita mulai latihannya ?" ucap Luhan akhirnya, meski dengan nada takut.

"Aku malas melatihmu. Kenapa kau tidak meminta latihan pada Donghae hyung saja. Dia tampaknya perhatian padamu." Luhan bisa mendengar nada kesal dibalik perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Shireoyo. Dia bukan mentorku. Mentorku kan kau hyung." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik lalu menampilkan smirknya. "Chinja ? Kupikir kau membenciku. Apalagi setelah semalam."

"ehh ?" sontaknya kaget. Malu mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Rona merah mulai menjalar dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membenciku ?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat memperkecil jarak. Hanya sekitar 5 cm jarak antara mereka sekarang. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin gelisah.

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk menyamakan wajahnya dengan Luhan. "Kau memang cantik. Tapi aku tak akan mengajarkanmu jika kau tidak punya bakat apapun."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, melupakan rasa malunya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan pout mu itu. Aku menyuruh kau bernyanyi, bukan berpout ria seperti itu." Kyuhyun meninggikan volumenya.

''Apa-apaan dia! Tadi malam dia begitu baik padaku, sekarang malah marah-marah tak jelas. Dasar aneh!" rutuk Luhan pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Apa katamu ?"

"ehh ? aa..aniya. Gwaenchana. Ayo latihan hyung." ucapnya gugup dan memamerkan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan salah tingkah sementara Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Seandainya sekarang bukan ditempat latihan, dia sudah pasi mencium bibir merah muda milik Luhan. Mereka pun memulai latihan. Sesekali Kyuhyun memarahi Luhan dengan alasan tak jelas. Mulai dari intonasi vokal yang kurang pas, pitch control, dan sebagainya. Padahal cara Luhan bernyanyi hampir mendekati sempurna.

Tak jarang Luhan merutuki Kyuhyun. Kewalahan dengan kemauan mentornya itu.

Setelah 2 jam berlatih akhirnya mereka memilih beristirahat. Luhan tampaknya sudah sangat kelelahan. Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mengerjai Luhan terlalu menyenangkan.

"Hyung, ayo kita ke restoran depan. Aku lapar." Kyuhyun terlonjak melihat Luhan tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya. Kyuhyun tak akan berbohong, saat ini dia sedang melihat Luhan -entah mengapa- sangat sexy. Bibir merah muda, baju bagian dada yang sedikit basah karena keringat, bahkan beberapa tetesan keringat masih mengalir dari pelipis ke leher. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang polos, membutakan dunia Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" panggil Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa Kyuhyun mengacuhkan permintaanya tadi. 'Shit! Melihatnya begini saja sudah membuatku tegang.' Kyuhyun tampak gelisah. Yang benar saja! Mau taruh dimana mukanya kalau Luhan tahu 'adiknya' sudah tegang.

"Andwe! Aku hanya menyuruhmu istirahat, bukan untuk makan." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sekali lagi. 'Apa dia manusia?' makinya dalam hati.

Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak menyadari bahwa tingkahnya membangunkan nafsu sang serigala lapar. 'Cukup!'

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu dan menguncinya.

Kyuhyun POV

Kubalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju kearahnya dengan menampilkan smirk andalanku. Dia tampak merinding dan berdiri dari sofa.

"Ehh kalo hyung memang tidak mengizinkan, a..aku tidak akan keluar. A..aku tidak akan m..memaksa." jawabnya takut-takut dan mulai menjauh. Segera ku tahan tangannya yang mungil dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku juga lapar." kurendahkan sedikit badanku dan berbisik. "Seseorang menggodaku tadi. Makanya aku menjadi sangat lapar sekarang dan ingin menerkamnya."

Rona merah mulai muncul dipipinya. "ehh? A..aku tidak bermak-"

"syyhh." kutaruh telunjukku dibibir merah muda itu sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuatnya dia membeku.

Perlahan aku memajukan wajahku bersiap untuk menciumnya. Dia tampak sangat kaget ketika bibir kami menyatu. Sedetik, dua detik tak ada perlawanan. Mulai ku hhisap bagian bawah bibirnya, memberinya lumatan ringan. Dia masih diam, tak merespon sama sekali. Kesal, kugigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Arkh.. mmph" salah satu jalan untukku menelusuri rongga mulutnya saat dia tak sengaja membuka mulut.

"mphh..ngghh.." desahnya saat ku absen giginya, mengelitik langit-langit mulut, dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Perlahan dia mulai membalas pergerakanku. Tanganku mulai menelusuri bagian punggungnya. sekarang sudah tak ada jarak lagi antara kami. Apalagi tangannya mulai menggantung dileherku. Membuatku semakin ingin melancarkan aksi.

Author POV

Tanpa disadarinya, Luhan menggantungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu semakin panas saja, membuat keadaan ruangan itu ikut menyesuaikan diri. Merasa stok oksigen lawan main hampir habis, Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman panas itu.

GLEK.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Luhan tampak sangat sexy dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, wajah memerah, bibir bengkak, juga saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Membangkitkan naluri 'seme' milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menggodaku eoh?" ucapnya dengan menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"ehh? a..aniyo." jawab Luhan gugup. Risih dengan pandangan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Minggir..akh" baru saja Luhan akan beranjak, Kyuhyun langsung membenturkan dirinya lagi ke dinding. Bahkan sekarang dia lebih menjepitnya memungkinkan menghentikan pergerakan Luhan.

"Selamat. Kau sudah berhasil menggodaku. Sekarang aku akan menghukummu." bisik Kyuhyun seduktif ditelinga Luhan. Setelahnya mulai digigiti kecil daun telinga Luhan. Menelusuri lekukan dengan lidahnya. Membuat desahan kecil yang ditahan Luhan terlepas dari bibirnya.

"nghh..hyu..ung..henti..kan..maafkan aku.." erang Luhan mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun. Memiringkan kepalanya kearah berlawanan, sehingga memberi akses untuk Kyuhyun menjamah telinganya. Mulai turun ke bagian leher Luhan, mengecap, menghisap, memberi tanda merah-keunguan. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir pink itu terus saja meningkatkan libidonya. Tak sabar mendengar seindah apa bila namanya yang dilantunkan.

"hyuu..ng..ku mohon..hh" tersirat seperti memohon pada kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Luhan. "Setelah kau menggodaku? Setelah kau mendesah dan membuat libidoku naik? Dan kau memintaku untuk berhenti." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan -meskipun bukan itu maksudnya.

Wajah Luhan sudah merah padam. Nafsunya berkata untuk tidak menghentikan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tahu ini salah. Tidak benar. Bukan begini. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"hyunng.. hiks" satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Satu isakan kecil tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Satu isakan yang dapat membuat nafsu Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Luhan. Menatapnya tak percaya.

"damn it!" maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu beranjak keluar.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thanks to: my lulu , LD, cupcupcuphie12, gnagyu

Q : Masa lalu Luhan itu kyuhyun ?

A : Ne, lebih lanjut bakal dijelasin chapter selanjutnya kok. Ikutin ceritanya terus ne? ;)

Q : Kyuhyun nembak Luhan tapi ditolak?

A : Author ngga pernah bilang kalo kyuhyun nembak Luhan perasaan ._.a Mungkin maksudnya pada cerita awal yah? Itu Sehun yang nolak Luhan. Luhan nyatain cintanya ke Sehun tapi ditolak :)

Mian. Part ini emang cuman pendek. Author lagi galau. Chapter 3 insya Allah panjang. ^^

Dan udah author ingeting kan ratingnya Cuma T ?

Reviewnya yah, biar author makin semangat nulisnya ^^ , dan kalo emang ada salah2 kata, kritiknya pake bahsa yang sopan ne? :)

Thanks for review & Thanks for Silent Reader ^^


End file.
